Trust me
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Kida is very, very alone. Or is he? beware of Erika's force *shiver*. yes, this is a Shizuo x Izaya, Kida x Izaya fanfic!- please give usefull feedback!


A Kida x Izaya fanfic, the ones around here are great, but there are just too less.

**Trust me.**

_* Poor Kida is suffering. Every day he sees the love growing in-between Anri and Mikado. While he is very alone, he notices everyone has someone. Celty has Shinri. Simon has his store who he loves dearly, and a slight crush on Namie. And Namie had decided on dating him. Erika and Walker were one walking manga couple and Dotachin, better know__n as Kyohei has Saburo to take care off. Seji and Mika were inseparable._

_Heck, even Kasuka had found someone to be with, namely Saki._

_And maybe the strangest couple ever (I fandom them though so it __isn't that strange) Izaya and Shizuo :3._

_Yes. Kida Masaomi was very alone. _

_But will he be forever alone, or is someone loving __him?_

_I don't have the __honour of owning Durarara, as it would be a yaoi anime then, but still with Erika sempai around cause she adores Yaoi and is just like me. And Celty because she is adorable and so brave, unless the aliens attack. And Mika- chan, cause she looks adorable, even though she has Celty's head._

_*cough, now let's begin with __**Trust me, **__or this Fic will only have me chattering, which is good but no fun and not the meaning of a fic._

**Chapter one**

**Tuna.**

Masaomi Kida was for once wandering around in town, all by himself. Usually he was around his good pal, Mikado and his now- girlfriend Anri, whom he had liked a little in the past.

He wasn't paying attention really, just walking around. Until he bumped in to something.

''Gomen'' he mumbled while staring down to the street and tried to walk on, but a firm hand stopped him.

''Masaomi-san, sulking around. You look like Yuji Yata from the Kurosagi corpse delivery service, handsome but alone and gloomy. But unlike him, you are blonde'' a female voice exclaimed, picking up the person he had bumped in to.

''Hai, you remind me of that too'' Walker added and Kida looked up. It didn't make sense really, Yata, gloomy, some long corpse name. It was like they spoke a foreign language. He even understood Simon better than this and this was supposed to be out of his own country.

''Uhh sure'' he just smiled and apologised to Walker. ''Oi, it is okay really. We are just heading to that new maid café, want to join us'' Walker offered.

''Thanks but no thanks, I'd like to walk alone now'' Kida said and the two took off.

''You like the walk alone neh. Such a liar'' a deep voice said, from the behind in the shadows. A man stepped out, carrying a devious grin on his face. Next to him was one messy blond man with a bartender uniform, a cigarette in his mouth and sunglasses on. He had his arm around the black haired thin man, who seemed to love the attention.

''Izaya- san, Shizuo, together'' Kida said nervously. This couldn't end to well, for no one.

Shizuo grunted and continued to smoke. Izaya giggled and then added ''Act more human, will you Shizu-chan. I know you are an animal, and a wild on may I add'' Izaya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. ''However, you could be nice to Masaomi here, since he is always a polite brat neh''

Kida just sweatdropped, how could Izaya say thinks like that. Didn't he knew Shizuo would snap, when he insulted him just like that, which brought the city and Izaya kun himself in danger. Of course he did know, right?

''Shut up, flea.'' Shizuo said, which was a pretty calm reaction.

''My, my, you sure learn to behave fast. Now, Masaomi, you thinking alone neh. Do you think about starting some love club or joining some gang. Let's see, Mikado and Anri aren't around you'' the informant started ''And you aren't picking up girls. Could it be, that Masaomi is lonely'' he finished.

Kida flinched. How come Izaya always seemed to know everything?

''So I am right. It is rather obvious for me, but don't worry. No one will be able to tell as they are all in their own world. And I am not sucking this out of my thumb. I know the signs, after all, I have been there. Unlike you, nobody cared for me and wanted to make time, for you I bet they are willing to do such thing''

''I- za- ya'' Shizuo grunted and pulled him harshly away from Kida, causing Izaya crashing in the garbage can at the other side of the street.

''You didn't have to push him that hard…'' Kida said.

''I didn't do it hard'' Shizuo said as Izaya walked back to them, sheepishly grinning and he scratched the back of his head. ''He did not, really. Unlike last night, now that was some hard pushing, in out in out'' Izaya said it like it was nothing hard to say.

''I-ZA-YA'' Shizuo said and Kida pointed out ''So. You two, like really'' he said blushing firmly.

''Yeah, I am his soul mate, his little fuck buddy, his Flea'' Izaya commented putting his head on top of Shizuo' s shoulder.

''This is unexpected. Really, the two of you. I bet the action is not just hard, more like really rough and brute'' Kida joked.

''By the looks of it, it seemed the real Masaomi returned. So Masaomi- kun, will you join Shizuo and me on our Tuna shopping. It will do us good, you too and Simon too'' Izaya said, but there was no way saying no to Izaya. Have you ever tried. Kida wouldn't recommend it as the informant would always have it his way, no matter what.

''Okay, it has been a while since seeing Simon'' Kida added and walked with the two others. Well, Shizuo walked in front of them, while Kida and Izaya were chattering a meter behind him.

''So, how come the two of you are together? Izaya-san. Not that it is wrong, but..'' Kida started.

''Well, it is a interesting story, I am glad you asked. It is due to Erika- chan, you know, with her everlasting love for Boy love, known as YAOI.'' Kida just sweatdropped, of course it had something to do with Erika, but how did she managed to set these two up.

''You are probably wondering how she did do it? Neh?'' Izaya asked him.

''How did you know what I was thinking?'' Kida exclaimed, only to find a smirking Izaya hovering close to his face, causing him to blush hard.

''It is not that you are easy to read, as you are thinking now. I keep wondering the same thing, you know'' Izaya laughed, it was a real happy laugh. It made him look whimsical, whit the wind trough his hair and the oh so happy face. Kida appreciated the sight. ''We are there'' Shizuo said in his monotone voice.

''Shizuo, Izaya, Masoami- kun. Are you coming for more Russian Sushi, DA?'' Simon asked them, giving them a flyer with a coupon.

''Yes, we are indeed, Simon-kun'' The always happy raven exclaimed. ''We are going to get some big fat tuna, just for me, and Shizu-chan is about to feeed me'' he sang. Simon gently smiled, even Shizuo let out a smile as his new boyfriend looked so happy. And Kida giggled, Izaya seemed so happy that even he couldn't feel alone and miserable.

''Izaya, we should get in'' Kida said and Izaya skipped to the building (if I am saying that right? It means the same time as bobbing right?). Kida followed him and so did Shizuo still carrying around his sweet smile. And later they sat there, waiting for their sushi.

''Izaya, you never told me how Erika got you together'' Kida said as Izaya just snuggled in to Shizuo 's chest, letting out a content sigh.

''I never did, did I? Oh well, it was another on of those normal days where Shizuo threw a vending machine to me and almost managed to make me a Durruhan'' Izaya started. ''Now, now. That is not nice and thoughtful of Celty, is it?'' Shizuo said.

''Anyway, he chased me and I did the usual thing anyone would do. Run for my life that is until Erika somehow stopped me and then Shizuo and with some incredible force she locked in the van her group owns, with only YAOI manga. She would only set us free as we would confess our love, no matter how the others needed that very van. She kept us there for three days'' Izaya said.

Then the sushi was served. Izaya had gotten loads of his tuna, like he wanted to. Shizuo had ordered some foreign something, it was new and had a Russian name and Simon wanted them to try it, badly. And Kida- kun had the same rolls as always, the California roll.

Izaya happily consumed his tuna, and true to his words, Shizuo fed him some too. And he was kind enough to continue the story.

''After being locked up with the Flea for three days, and being too tired to kill him, we both started reading those books she and Walker left there. Well mostly hers I guess. Well, we both figured there was no way of getting out, unless we made her happy and we kissed. Fake of course, but somehow we rolled into a real one'' Shizuo explained.

''And now Dotachin complains he can't use the van after it is 'fully cleaned'.'' Izaya added.

''Eat the tuna, I am telling the story'' Shizuo said and Izaya took yet another piece of the delicious sweet big fatty tuna. ''So, after a little playing and so, Walker finally let us out. And here we are''

''Erika chan forced the two of you in one van by herself? I now she can be convincing but by some force? You are kidding me'' Kida laughed until he noticed the others didn't join him in the laughing fit and he was getting some odd looks. So the laughter died. ''She really did?''

The other two just nodded, cringing at the very thought of being forced by Erika- chan. ''I will remember to watch out from her'' Kida said.

''You'd better. I can picture this woman creating every couple her way till she has what she wants, we'd be a living manga'' Izaya joked, slightly.

''Okay, anyway I want to thank you for the meal, but I have got to go'' Kida was about to walk out until Izaya grabbed his pulse, stopping the boy. ''Izaya'' the boy said flushed.

''Here is my cart. Call or come by when you need to talk. And I mean it. I have eyes and ears everywhere and will be watching you'' he said darkly and low enough just for Kida to hear. Who just nodded. Izaya let go of his arm and says goodbye, while smiling.

And Kida takes off into the dark, dark night in Ikebukoro, the city were always is happening something. To think things over.

**That night…**

Kida lies on his bed, staring to the ceiling. 'Everyone has someone, I should have someone too.'

'But no one is available, at least no one I know or ever wanted. The hell with it, everyone is happy, so should I be' He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**So that is that, That is all I have gotten for now. Can't say really when I am going to update, I hope soon.**

**Please give me feedback so my English can improve :)**

**Kind regards.**


End file.
